L'arme
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: Deux mois après le retour de Voldemort que proclame Harry, une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard. Une nouvelle élève, Morgane, fait son entrée en cinuième année. Elle est belle, intelligente, puissante, et intéresse beaucoup le seigneur des ténèbres. Qui est- elle?
1. Prologue

**L'arme by Kimberlydu31**

Résumé : Après le retour de Voldemort, que Harry proclame, personne ne le croit. Mais une nouvelle élève fait son apparition à Poudlard. Elle est belle, intelligente et très puissante.

Voldemort s'intéresse à elle. Qui est donc Morgane Strange ?

Personnages : Tom Riddle, Morgane Strange, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue.

Genre : Aventure, Drame, Romance

Prologue

Elle devait avouer que cette sensation n'avait pas été aussi déplaisante que ce que qu'elle avait imaginé. Au contraire, elle s'était même avérée douce, d'une incroyable félicité.

Une douce chaleur avait envahit chaque extrémité de son corps, la plongeant dans une doucereuse animosité.

Le gémissement de douleur qu'elle avait poussé lorsque la lame avait touché sa peau s'était rapidement éteint pour laisser place au bruit de sa respiration saccadée.

Sa vision était floue, laissant un léger voile gris s'installait.

Elle frissonna quand la douce chaleur qui l'avait habitée avait subitement disparue laissant place à une sensation de froid.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ayant l'impression qu'un étau invisible enserrait sa poitrine, la faisant suffoquer.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, et un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, bien malgré elle. Il fut bientôt suivi par d'autres.

Un sentiment de brûlure intense, comme si on lui appliquait un fer rouge dans le corps, la fit pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Un rire retentit. Il prenait du plaisir, à la voir souffrir.

Elle se débattit contre lui, alors qu'il enfonçait en elle une énième lame, transperçant sa chaire, la vidant de ce liquide carmin si précieux, son sang.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui faisant reprendre ses cris. Il la frappa au visage, et sa tête retomba lourdement contre le sol.

Elle sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche et renonça à se débattre quand il la traîna le long du sol, et l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Il se saisit de ses poignets et referma les chaînes autour de ceux-ci. Il en fit de même avec ses pieds nus.

Il lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, et enserra sa main autour de sa gorge.

Il approcha son visage masqué du sien et eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je ne serais pas long

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur son front, d'un geste qui se voulait affectueux.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, qui accentua le sourire sadique de son tortionnaire.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il

Elle le regarda un instant, ses yeux verts remplis de douleur, haine et désespoir, et lui cracha au visage, du sang.

Il essuya son masque d'un geste avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes, la faisant s'écrouler, lamentablement au sol.

- Ne refais jamais çà Morgane, cria-t-il

Il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même, mais l'instant qui suivit, il était de nouveau calme. Et c'est d'un ton presque amical qui s'adressa à nouveau à elle.

- Ce sont des vilaines blessures, il faut que tu évites de trop bouger

Il s'était accroupi et avait soulevé le tee short de Morgane, constatant la gravité de ses blessures.

- Tu perds beaucoup de sang, chuchota-t-il.

Il se releva après avoir caressé gentiment sa joue, et essuyé les larmes salées qui y étaient présentes.

Il se dirigea sans un regard vers la forme gisant au sol, se vidant de son sang, se blessant les poignets et les pieds à force de tirer sur les chaînes qui la retenaient au mur, vers la porte en acier, seule issue de cet enfer.

Il ouvrit la porte, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Pitié, supplia Morgane

Il se retourna et l'observa, levait un regard suppliant vers lui, ses yeux inondés de larmes.

- Pitié, répéta-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots

Il la considéra un instant avant de sortir, et refermer la porte. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux suppliques de Morgane.

Alors qu'il montait quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au hall de son manoir, un hurlement déchira le silence.

En l'entendant il ferma les yeux et retira son masque, pour dévoiler un visage blanc, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux d'un bleu azur.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'avachit sur un fauteuil. Il se saisit du journal plié en deux, qui était posé sur la table basse.

Quand il l'eut déplié, il eut un sourire, et retint un rire.

La Gazette des sorciers, avec en première page, un titre en gros caractère.

_**Disparition d'une élève de 5**__**e**__** année de l'école de Poudlard**_

_Ce matin nous apprenons par le biais de la grande inquisitrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Dolorès Ombrage, également professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'une élève aurait disparue depuis cinq jours._

_Il s'agirait de Morgane Strange, une jeune élève de Serpentard, arrivée à Poudlard en septembre pour sa cinquième année. _

_Albus Dumbledore, anciennement président du magenmagot, et directeur de Poudlard, a refusé de nous donnait toute information sur la vie antérieure à Poudlard de Morgane._

_Des personnes de sa maison ont bien voulu répondre à nos interrogations._

_Drago Malefoy__ : Morgane Strange était une fille très étrange. Elle s'intéressait de près à la magie noire, et je l'ai aperçu une fois, s'apprêtant à lancer un impardonnable à une amie moi, Pansy Parkinson. Strange était jalouse d'elle car Pansy et moi sortions ensemble._

_Pansy Parkinson__ : Cette fille était effrayante, vraiment. Elle faisait des trucs délirants et qui faisaient peur aux professeurs. J'espère qu'elle ne reviendra jamais._

_Séverus Rogue, le directeur de sa maison et professeur de potions a refusé de nous donner son avis sur cette affaire._

_Nous considérons tout de même que les témoignages de ces deux personnes sont très véridiques. _

_Des avis de recherches ont été déposés dans les villages sorciers et moldus. Nous espérons tout de même qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une simple fugue._

_Trois élèves de Gryffondor sont venus nous trouvé pour nous donner leurs versions des faits._

_Il s'agit de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley._

_Rappelons que Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, est aujourd'hui considéré comme un jeune homme très perturbé depuis son retour de la troisième tache du Tournoi des trois sorciers, portant avec lui, le corps de Cédric Diggory, un autre candidat. Il a depuis ce jour proclamé le retour de Celui- dont- on- ne- doit- pas- prononcer- le- nom._

_Harry Potter :__ Morgane est une fille douce, et gentille. Elle ne ferait de mal à personne et ne s'est jamais intéressée à la magie noire. C'est un coup de Voldemort._

_Hermione Granger__ : Morgane est une fille très intelligente. Elle n'était pas appréciée par le reste des élèves de sa maison, surtout Malefoy et Parkinson. _

_Ronald Weasley :__ Elle est amie avec ma sœur Ginny, et nous a souvent raconté que ces sales serpents, pardon les serpentards, la harcelaient. Surtout la fouine, eu pardon, Malefoy._

_Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations sur cette jeune fille. _

_Nous vous demandons d'envoyons un hibou à la Gazette du Sorcier, si jamais vous trouvez une jeune fille correspondant à cette description : Taille moyenne, Brune, yeux verts. _

_Voilà ce qui conclut notre enquête sur cette disparition._

_Votre dévouée, Rita Skeeter._

Il posa le journal et se servit un verre de whiskey. Ah, Harry Potter, encore ce gamin impertinent qui lui tenait tête depuis leur affrontement dans le cimetière.

Il avait réussi à s'échapper avec le corps de l'autre, l'empêchant une fois de plus d'accomplir la prophétie. Et maintenant il proclamait son retour à qui voulait l'entendre.

Heureusement pour Tom, qui avait réussi grâce à un ancien rituel de magie noire, à retrouver le corps de ses dix-sept ans, cet idiot de Fudge lui facilitait la tache.

Maintenant, tout serait plus facile. Tellement plus facile. Il avait peu à peu construit une arme, une machine à tuer.

Dumbledore avait commencé le travail, et lui le finissait, la retournant contre eux.

C'était le seul but de sa création, tuer, torturer, le servir, jusqu'à la mort.

Mais il devait pour arriver à obtenir sa soumission totale, procéder à un ancien rituel, qui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Elle viendrait d'elle-même se présenter à lui, et lui demanderait de la marquer.

Mais bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas encore compte, elle avait changé quelque chose en lui.

Tom avait peur, de ce désir qui naissait peu à peu en lui.

Ce désir, passionnel et cruel.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait de l'amour.

**Voilà, un prologue qui vous en dit déjà long sur cette fic. Je ne sais pas combien je ferais de chapitres, mais je vais essayer de vous en faire au moins une vingtaine. Il n'est pas très long, mais bon, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. Je n'ai pas oublié la fic Hairess of Darkness, mais je la mets de côté quelques temps.**

**Bonne lecture **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Première rencontre

L'homme avançait d'un pas lent, habillé d'un costume gris, aux côtés de la femme.

- Je vous préviens, elle n'a pas reçu beaucoup de visites depuis son arrivée ici, vous êtes même le premier à venir la voir

L'homme acquiesça et continua à suivre la femme à travers des dédalles d'escaliers et de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une aile totalement isolée du bâtiment, et la femme la conduisit devant une porte contenant une multitude de verrous.

-Elle est dangereuse, prévint-elle

- C'est pour cela que vous l'enfermez dans une pièce totalement isolée des autres enfants ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'attaqua à la tache de d'ouvrir chaque verrou, les uns après les autres.

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle.

Elle lui tendit une clef qu'il saisit, sans comprendre.

- Fermez une fois que vous serez à l'intérieur. Elle a déjà tenté de s'échapper

L'homme la regarda, n'éprouvant rien si ce n'est du dégoût envers cette femme. Il ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la pièce.

Après avoir utilisé à regret la clef que lui avait donné la femme, il observa la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, contenant seulement le strict nécessaire.

Un lit simple, une armoire en bois, et une chaise en fer. Une fenêtre dégageait de la lumière, éclairant la pièce.

Il remarqua que des barreaux bloquaient, la seule sortie. Si on pouvait appeler cela une sortie. Pensaient-ils que l'adolescente soit assez folle pour vouloir se jeter de cinq étages ?

Son regard s'abandonna sur la jeune fille, vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc, et d'une culotte.

Celle-ci le regardait, une lueur de haine, dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, dit-il gentiment

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et toujours sans bouger de sa posture en tailleur sur son lit, regarda l'homme prendre place sur la chaise, en face d'elle.

- Vous êtes le docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plus une affirmation.  
-Non, je suis professeur.  
**-** Je ne vous crois pas. Ils veulent qu'on m'examine. Ils pensent que je suis différente  
**-** Il ont peut-être raison.  
**-** Je ne suis pas folle, cria-t-elle  
- Poudlard n'est pas une maison pour les fous. Poudlard est une école, une école de magie. Tu peux faire des choses, n'est-ce pas, Morgane? Que les autres enfants ne peuvent pas faire.  
**-** Je peux déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que je les aie dressés. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui sont méchants avec moi, leur faire du mal si j'en ai envie. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis comme toi, Morgane. Je suis différent.  
- Prouvez-le, dit-elle froidement

Dumbledore soupira. Cette scène lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Le jour où il avait fait rentré dans le monde de la magie, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Il se leva, et prononça une formule tout en agitant sa baguette magique en direction de l'armoire qui trônait dans la pièce.

Celle-ci s'enflamma aussitôt, sans pour autant que le bois ne se consume. Morgane écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et regarda Dumbledore, qui avait rompu le sortilège.

- Je crois que quelque chose aimerait sortir de ton armoire Morgane, dit-il.

Morgane se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, et en sortit un petit coffre en argent.

Elle l'ouvrit et dévoila, une multitude de petites reliques tels que des bracelets, bagues, et autres bijoux anciens, qui appartenaient sans doute aux autres enfants vivant ici.

-Le vol n'est pas toléré à Poudlard, avertit Dumbledore d'un air sévère.

Morgane se contenta de poser sur la table, le coffret. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, et regarda Dumbledore. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais hésita quelques secondes, avant de déclarer.

-Je sais aussi parler aux serpents. Ils viennent me voir. Ils me murmurent des choses. Vous trouvez ça normal pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

Dumbledore blanchit, considérablement. La scène semblait se reproduire à l'identique, les mêmes paroles, le même orphelinat, la même chambre.

Morgane remarqua ce changement d'état chez l'homme en face d'elle.

- Cela peut arriver à certaines personnes Morgane, néanmoins il serait préférable que tu gardes cela pour toi.

Morgane garda le silence, regardant Dumbledore, une lueur de curiosité.

- Une bourse est destinée pour les enfants dépourvus de moyens financiers.

- Une bourse, répéta Morgane

- Oui, une bourse, pour payer ta scolarité et tes affaires scolaires, répondit Dumbledore. Il t'en sera également donné pour tes sorties à Pré au Lard

- Qu'est ce que Pré au Lard ? demanda Morgane.

- Pré au Lard est un village de sorciers, situé près de Poudlard, ou tu trouveras des magasins et boutiques. Des sorties scolaires y ont lieu une fois par mois, le week end.

- Vous voulez dire que nous sommes beaucoup ? demanda Morgane.

- Oui bien sûr ! répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. Nous sommes des millions à travers le monde, mais nous restons cachés des moldus

- Des moldus ?

- Oui, les moldus sont des gens dépourvus de magie.

- Comme mme Peterson ?

- En effet

- Si je suis une sorcière, alors pourquoi je vis ici dans un orphelinat moldu ?

Dumbledore sembla pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Nous ignorions que tu étais de notre monde, jusqu'à cette semaine. Normalement, les élèves intègrent Poudard à l'âge de onze ans, mais dans ton cas, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

- Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas allée moi aussi à onze ans ?

- Nous ignorions que tu étais une sorcière, jusqu'à ta première manifestation magique que le ministère de la magie a répertoriée cette semaine.

Tu suivras donc pendant cet été un apprentissage magique avancé à Poudlard, afin de rattraper tes quatre années de retard. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu rentres directement en cinquième année, avec des personnes de ton âge, vois tu.

Tu pourras rester au château durant toute l'année, mais tu devras revenir ici tous les étés, et ce jusqu'à ta majorité.

Morgane comprit au ton qu'employait Dumbledore, qu'elle ne pouvait contester cet ordre, du moins pour l'instant. Elle regarda Dumbledore sortir sa montre, et y lire l'heure.

- Bon, nous sommes un peu en retard. Nous allons y aller.

- Ou ça ? demanda Morgane

- Au chemin de Traverse, pour acheter tes affaires scolaires. Je vais demander à Hagrid de t'y accompagner.

- C'est inutile, je saurais très bien m'y débrouiller, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais t'y emmener et je te laisserai ensuite ta bourse, et ta liste. Tu pourras effectuer tes achats toute seule.

Morgane acquiesça et regarda l'homme se lever. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et lui lança un dernier regard.

- Je te laisse t'habiller, je t'attends dehors

-D'accord

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant seule l'adolescente et se retrouva nez à nez avec mme Peterson.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui

Elle se précipita alors vers la porte, et s'empressa de fermer les verrous à nouveau.

- C'est inutile, prévint Dumbledore, je dois l'emmener quelque part

- Comment cela ?

- Morgane va intégrer mon école en Ecosse. Je dois l'emmener acheter ses fournitures à Londres. Elle restera sous ma tutelle cet été. Elle reviendra ici chaque été, jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

- Non, décréta-t-elle

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir compris, dit Dumbledore

- Je vous dit que cet impossible. Morgane n'a pas le droit de quitter cet établissement, sauf accord du directeur.

- Je vois, ne va-t-elle pas au collège ?

La femme parut surprise. Elle respira calmement.

- Non. Elle n'y est pas autorisée, lâcha-t-elle.

- Dois je comprendre que vous privez une enfant d'éducation ? demanda froidement Dumbledore. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis l'accident, murmura –t-elle

- Quel accident ?

- Lors d'une sortie à la campagne, elle a entraîné deux de ses camarades dans une grotte, et nous ne les avons plus jamais revu depuis ce jour.

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Serait ce possible que toutes ces choses ne soit que de simples coïncidences ? Non certainement pas.

- Je vous l'avais dit, souri-t-elle, elle est dangereuse.

- Je vais parlez au directeur, et Morgane intégrera mon école, dès cet été.

La femme hocha la tête et conduisit Dumbledore jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Quand Dumbledore sortit du bureau, il fut ravi de constater que cette femme n'affichait plus cet air satisfait et victorieux.

Apparemment, la disparition des deux enfants avait été passée sous silence, sans doute pour éviter que les médias en fassent un scandale.

On assurait aux enfants qu'ils avaient tous deux étaient adoptés, sans leur donner plus de détails.

Depuis ce jour, Morgane avait été isolée des autres enfants, dans une pièce totalement fermée, où on lui fournissait un repas, par une trappe.

Le directeur de l'établissement avait finalement accepté la proposition Dumbledore, à condition que celui-ci lui fasse des versements chaque mois.

Dumbledore avait finalement cédé, ne supportant pas la détresse de l'adolescente.

Mme Peterson le reconduisit à la chambre, et rouvrit à nouveau la multitude de verrous, adressant un regard mauvais à l'adolescente, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

- Tu vas aller avec le professeur Dumbledore dans son école, et tu reviendras l'été prochain.

Morgane ne répondit pas, ses yeux bleus étincelant de fureur. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

- Bien, acquiesça joyeusement Dumbledore, nous pouvons y aller. Tu ferais mieux de prendre tes habits avec toi, Morgane.

- Et bien en fait, balbutia mme Peterson, les joues légèrement rosies

- Je vous écoute, répondit calmement Dumbledore, en se tournant vers elle, tout en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Morgane, qui souriait de toute ses dents.

- Eh bien, en fait, dit-elle embarrassée.

- C'est qu'ils m'ont volé tout ce que j'avais, coupa Morgane d'un ton glacial qui fit frémir les deux personnes présentes.

- Comment cela, tout volé ? demanda Dumbledore

- Et bien, normalement, expliqua calmement Morgane, tous les enfants reçoivent de l'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter des vêtements. Je n'en n'ai jamais eu.

- Voyons, c'est totalement faux, répliqua vivement Peterson, cette enfant vous dit des mensonges.

- Ah oui, des mensonges, cria Morgane. Vous et Pierce n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrites, de pourritures. Un jour, j'avais six ans, et un couple était venu pour des adoptions, et ils avaient en tête de me prendre sous leur charge. J'étais tellement heureuse de quitter enfin cet endroit, et au dernier moment, ils sont partis, sans me dire au revoir, après être passé par le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore écouta attentivement ce que venait de lui révéler Morgane, et soupira de lassitude.

- Vous avez empêché une enfant de se faire adoptée ? Que diraient les autorités si elles apprenaient ce fait ?

- Sûrement la même chose d'une enfant responsable de la disparition de deux autres, répliqua Peterson.

Dumbledore sentit monter la rage en lui, sans pour autant la laisser paraître. Il allait pour l'instant céder au chantage de la femme. Si l'affaire se faisait entendre, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Fudge pour décider d'envoyer la jeune fille, tout droit à Azkaban.

- Très bien, Morgane, suis moi, nous allons y aller.

Morgane hocha la tête, sans grande conviction, et suivit le professeur Dumbledore, jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment.

- Mme Peterson, je vous dis au revoir, dit poliment Dumbledore.

Mme Peterson pinça les lèvres et haussa les sourcils avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment en claquant la porte, sans avoir au préalable lancer un regard à Morgane, qui ne s'était pas gênée de le lui rendre.

Morgane ne détestait pas les moldus, non, elle les haïssait, du plus profond de son âme. Et cette noirceur inquiétait de plus en plus Dumbledore.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de créer un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, d'autant plus quand il y en a déjà un qui est revenu, et qui a l'amabilité de faire son retour sous silence.

- Prends mon bras, nous allons transplaner. C'est un moyen de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre plus rapide.

Elle lui tendit son bras qu'il serra dans sa main, et eut la sensation étrange d'être aspirée dans un tuyau étroit, avant de sentir son estomac se retourner.

- Oui le transplanage n'est jamais quelque chose d'agréable à expérimenter, plaisanta Dumbledore.

Quand Morgane rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre, ou trônait entre deux magasins aux vitres cassées, visiblement victimes d'un acte de vandalisme, une beine à ordures imposante.

- Viens, c'est par ici

Il l'entraîna vers une porte, cachée derrière la beine, qui donnait accès à un pub.

- C'est le Chaudron Baveur. C'est ici que je te laisse.

Il lui tendit un petit sac en cuir noir, une bourse, et un parchemin.

- Voici ta liste de fournitures et ta bourse. Tu demanderas à Tom de te conduire au chemin de Traverse, et tu retourneras au Chaudron Baveur une fois tes achats finis. Je viendrai te chercher et nous irons commencer ton apprentissage magique.

- D'accord…

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire bienveillant et la laissa seule dans la rue avant de transplaner au douze Square Girmmauld, discuter d'une affaire très urgente avec les autres membres de l'ordre, concernant le procès d'Harry.

Morgane entra dans le pub, et ne fut guère surprise en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre client. Un homme accoudé au bar se précipita vers elle, visiblement ravi d'avoir une cliente.

- Bonjour, jeune fille. Qu'est ce que je peux te servir ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un

- Ah qui donc, peut être que je peux t'aider, s'enquêta-t-il

- Un certain Tom, vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est moi, rougit-il. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- On m'a dit que vous pouviez me conduire au Chemin de Traverse, annonça Morgane d'un ton las. Cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie.

- Oh, oui bien sûr, balbutia-t-il, viens, suis moi

Elle le suivit donc, dans le local à poubelle, et se retrouva à ses côtés, face à un imposant mur de briques.

Il brandit sa baguette, et l'agita sur plusieurs briques, faisant jaillir des étincelles de couleur bleues.

Aussitôt, le mur de briques disparut, laissant place à une grande rue, emplie de magasins, dont les vitrines étaient recouvertes de traces, des nez des enfants qui s'y collaient.

Elle avança, se frayant un chemin, parmi la foule surexcitée qui s'attablait devant les nombreuses petites boutiques.

Elle sortit de la poche de son jeans la liste de fournitures que lui avait remis le professeur Dumbledore un peu plus tôt et la lut attentivement.

La première chose qu'elle devait acheter, ou plutôt, la première chose qu'elle avait envie d'acheter, était la baguette magique.

Ce même objet, en bois que le professeur Dumbledore utilisait pour faire de la magie. Mais elle était plus puissante, elle savait faire de la magie sans baguette. Elle parlait aux serpents.

Elle doutait que d'autres sorciers en soient également capables.

Et c'est sur ces pensées, qu'elle se dirigea vers la première boutique qui se présentait à elle, _OLLIVANDER, fabriquant de baguettes depuis 1900, _sans se rendre compte qu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris, l'observait, une lueur de malice et curiosité dans les yeux.

**Cela conclut le premier chapitre, qui a été, très difficile à écrire, et qui j'espère répondra à toutes vos attentes, après avoir lu, le prologue.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, et dont je tiendrais compte.**

**Si vous avez déjà des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer, et je répondrais avec joie à vos questions si vous en avez.**

**J'ignore si ce chapitre à été assez long, mais bon, je ne me voyais pas écrire la suite tout de suite.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la baguette magique, et vous l'aurez compris, une rencontre assez typée.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Votre fidèle Kimberlydu31**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Sur le chemin de Travesre

Morgane poussa la porte et entra dans la petite boutique, ou étaient entassées une multitude de boites entassées sur des étagères.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle s'avança lentement et sûrement vers le comptoir et regarda autour d'elle si personne n'était présent.

- Eh oh, répéta-t-elle

- Bonjour

Morgane sursauta à la vue de l'homme qui avait surgi de nulle part, accroché à une échelle, dont il descendit pour accueillir sa nouvelle cliente.

Ollivander se mit derrière le comptoir, face à Morgane qui contemplait, une expression de curiosité sur son visage.

- Que puis je faire pour vous, mademoiselle …

- Oh Strange, Morgane Strange, répondit-elle

- Ah, sourit Ollivander, oui bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée.

Morgane ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attendre que l'homme lui donne des instructions, et lui fournisse une baguette magique.

- Hum, monsieur, dit Morgane, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé

- Oui ? demanda-t-il

- Eu, ce serait pour une baguette en fait, dit-elle simplement

- Ah oui bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il joyeusement

Morgane ne pus s'empêcher de le trouver à la fois agaçant et stupide.

- Alors, dit-il en allant chercher une boite sur une des étagères. Vingt deux centimètres, en bois de cerisier, et ventricule de dragon, très flexible, et pratique pour les métamorphoses.

Il lui tendit la baguette qu'elle saisit précautionneusement, et agita, dans un réflexe habituel.

Rien ne se produisit, pas la moindre étincelle ne jaillit de la baguette.

- Vous devez savoir, que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, et non le contraire mademoiselle Strange.

Bon, ce n'est donc pas celle qui vous convient le mieux. Essayons, celle-ci, reprit-il en lui tendant une nouvelle baguette.

Alors, crin de licorne, en bois de prunellier, dix-huit centimètres, très pratique pour les enchantements.

Morgane agita à nouveau la baguette magique, et toutes les boites qui étaient posées sur l'étagère de droite, tombèrent sur le sol, dans un long fracas.

- Non, non, certainement pas. Essayons celle-ci, vingt centimètres, bois d'acacia et plume de phoenix, très maniable pour les incantations.

Elle l'agita et le vase présent sur le bureau se brisa.

- Une cliente difficile, mlle Strange

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis se dirigea au fond de son magasin, si loin, que Morgane eut bien du mal à l'apercevoir. Il se dirige à nouveau vers elle, le visage rayonnant, et portant une boite couverte de poussière.

- Ah moins que celle-ci, murmura-t-il

Morgane l'agita et sentit une douce chaleur envahir chaque centimètre carré de son corps, qui dégagea une lumière blanche, qui parcouru toute la pièce.

Ce faisceau lumineux traversa la porte et envahit toute la rue, se propageant dans le monde entier.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes seulement, mis fut suffisant aux sorciers présents au chemin de Traverse, pour savoir que quelqu'un de puissant, s'y trouvait.

Morgane regarda la baguette qui se trouvait dans sa main et Ollivander qui l'observait attentivement.

- Incroyable, mlle Strange

- Qui a-t-il d'incroyable monsieur ?

- Cette baguette, possède une combinaison unique mlle Strange. Bois de templier, cristal de Néathid, et poudre de la pierre de résurrection. Dix sept centimètres.

- Qu'est ce que du bois de templier, et le cristal de Néathid ?

- Le Templier est l'arbre qui a servi à forger la table ronde, et le seul arbre présent dans un lieu magique appelé le Sanctuaire. Le cristal de Néathid se trouvait dans la grotte ou est née la magie, dans la vallée des rois, et aurait permis à Merlin de voir l'avenir. Quant à la pierre de résurrection, vous aurez compris toute seule j'imagine, quelle est sa fonction.

Ce qui est sûr, mlle Strange, c'est que vous êtes destinée à faire de grandes choses, remarquables et puissantes.

Quand Morgane sortit de la boutique après avoir payé sa baguette à dix gallions, elle était toujours aussi captivée par les paroles qu'avait prononcé Ollivander.

Elle était puissante.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans un sac qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter avec elle pour ranger ses affaires. Morgane regarda à nouveau sa liste et se rendit à la ce qu'elle supposait être la librairie dont l'enseigne peinte en lettres rouges écrivait _Fleury&Boots._

Elle entra dans la pièce, qui n'était occupée que par une femme rondelette, aux cheveux roux, qui discutait avec la vendeuse.

- Hum…hum, fit Morgane faisant sursauter les deux femmes présentes qui se retournèrent.

- Bonjour ma petite, s'écria la vendeuse, alors c'est pour Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit-elle

- Alors, voyons cela, tu es en quelle année ?

- Cinquième

- Bien, bien, bien, dans ce cas, tu connais les manuels que tu dois prendre ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la femme rousse lui coupa la parole, lui souriant gentiment.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont les mêmes livres que j'ai pris pour mon fils, Ron. Lui aussi est en cinquième année, à Gryffondor. Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

Oh pardon, je t'empêche de faire tes achats, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tenez madame, ce sont ces livres.

La vendeuse acquiesça et lança un sortilège d'attraction, faisant apparaître plusieurs livres et manuels qui s'empilèrent les uns sur les autres.

- Et voilà, ma petite. Cela te fera quarante gallions, mais je te les ferais à trente gallions, et pour vous aussi madame Weasley.

Morgane sourit. Cette femme, madame Weasley, lui paraissait sympathique, peut être un peu trop couveuse, mais douce et généreuse.

Elle partit après avoir payé les livres à seulement trente gallions grâce à la vendeuse, et se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements.

Elle entra et s'aperçu que cette fois ci non pus, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il n'y avait en fait qu'un garçon, blond, aux yeux gris.

- Ah, bonjour, ma jolie, dit la vendeuse, c'est pour Poudlard je suppose. Alors, si tu pouvais aller te mettre en sous vêtements, que tu puisses essayer les uniformes ?

Morgane soupira et alla dans une cabine, avant de se déshabiller, pour dévoiler un corps fin aux formes fines, et sensuelles.

Elle sortit, portant seulement des sous vêtements noirs en dentelle, et s'assit sur le tabouret, sous le regard critique du garçon, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca va, tu te rince bien l'œil ? demanda Morgane froidement

- Tu es à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il

Morgane haussa les sourcils et essaya la tenue que lui proposait madame Guipure.

Une fois habillée, elle suivit la vendeuse qui lui proposait de se regardait dans un miroir.

Morgane s'observa et pris le soin de remonter les manches de sa chemise, qu'elle replia en dessous de ses épaules, et enleva son gilet.

Elle retourna s'asseoir en face du garçon blond, et attendit que mme Guipure finisse d'aller chercher des capes et autres affaires.

- Tu es dans quelle maison ?

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il enchaîna

- Je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy, et toi ?

- Et voilà ma mignonne, c'est fini ! Alors, il faut juste que tu me dises quelle maison tu es que je puisse coudre ton écusson.

- Aucune, je ne suis dans aucune maison, répondit Morgane d'une voix blanche

- Ah, tu es en première année ? Tu n'es pas un peu âgée ?

- En fait je suis en cinquième année, mais je suis une nouvelle élève, répliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord, d'accord, dans ce cas je vais jeter un sort à tes vêtements. Ils prendront automatiquement la couleur et l'écusson de ta maison, dès que tu seras répartie.

Elle repartit à son comptoir et emballa le tout dans une poche.

Le garçon s'approcha de Morgane, son sourire transformé en une grimace de dégoût.

- Alors comme çà tu es une sang de bourbe ? Hein, une sale moldue ?

Un éclair de fureur traversa Morgane, et ses pupilles autrefois d'un bleu perçant étaient à présentes d'un rouge sanglant.

- Je te conseille de te taire, tu ne sais absolument pas à qui tu as à faire

Drago sursauta et eut peur, pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette fille était effrayante, et puissante, très puissante, comme le faisceau qui avait eut lieu un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'elle ? Si tel était le cas, il faudrait qu'il en parle à son père. Il faudrait la convaincre de devenir son alliée et amie, malgré le rang de son sang.

Morgane paya ses achats et s'apprêta à sortir, quand un bras retenu le sien.

Elle se retourna et aperçu Drago Malefoy, qui lui faisait un sourire.

- Et attends, dis moi ton nom au moins

- Je croyais que tu le savais déjà

Drago haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu appelais Sang de Bourbe, il y a une minute ? Maintenant lâche moi ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la boutique. Drago sortit de la boutique à sa poursuite et s'écria qu'ils se reverraient à Poudlard.

Morgane soupira d'exaspération et alla au Chaudron Baveur ou elle s'assit à une table. Tom lui proposa une glace qu'elle savoura, attendant Dumbledore.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, dans sa robe bleue ornée de perles blanches, et s'assit en face d'elle, tout en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant.

- Alors, tout c'est bien passé Morgane ?

- Oui monsieur…

- Bien nous pouvons y aller, dit il en se levant

- Allons nous à Poudlard, monsieur ? demanda Morgane se levant à son tour

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous allons aller ailleurs, dans une maison à Londres. Mais il faudra que tu me fasses le serment de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'y passera. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, et ne pouvons nous permettre de…

- En tems de guerre professeur ?

- Oui, en guerre contre un terrible mage noir, Voldemort. Mais nous parlerons de çà plus tard, dans un lieu plus sécurisé si tu veux bien.

Elle attrapa le bras de Dumbledore, et sentit à nouveau cette sensation désagréable.

La seconde qui suivit, elle était dans une allée de Londres, face à des maisons identiques les unes aux autres, tournant le dos à un parc.

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, elle parvint à déchiffrer l'écriteau du panneau _Square Grimmauld._

-Où allons nous professeur ?

- Au numéro douze

Morgane chercha des yeux le numéro douze, et crut devenir folle quand elle s'aperçu que la maison de droite était le numéro onze et la suivante la numéro treize.

Soudain les deux maisons s'écartèrent, sans que les personnes présentes l'intérieur ne s'en aperçoivent, et une maison apparut, surgie de nulle part. C'était le douze Square Grimmauld.

Dumbledore et Morgane montèrent les marches et celui-ci poussa la porte.

Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes surgirent pour accueillir, dont la femme rousse qu'elle avait vue plutôt à la librairie.

- Professeur Dumbledore, entrez, les enfants sont en haut

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, et Morgane constata que toutes les personnes la regardaient étrangement.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

- Bien Morgane. Mme Weasley va t'accompagner en haut, et tu pourras faire la connaissance de ses enfants, et monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Granger. Tu commenceras tes cours demain matin avec le professeur Rogue, qui t'enseignera les potions.

Morgane acquiesça et suivit madame Weasley jusqu'à l'étage, ou une troupe d'enfants roux, un garçon brun aux yeux verts, et une fille châtain aux yeux noisette semblaient l'attendre.

- Madame Weasley, demanda Morgane. Où sommes nous ?

Madame Weasley se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu de la curiosité de la jeune fille, et l'avait autorisé à répondre à quelques unes de ses questions.

- Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

**Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre. Une première rencontre, un peu mouvementée. Une baguette un peu spéciale. **

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus, et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'accepte toutes les critiques.**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre, chapitre après chapitre.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre avec le trio d'or, et la familia Weasley. Et le professeur de potions préféré.**

**Votre fidèle Kimberlydu31.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La noble famille des Black

Le quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix. Morgane ignorait tout de ce que pouvait être cet ordre. Elle suivit madame Weasley jusqu'au palier du premier étage, et se retrouva face à un garçon roux, visiblement du même âge qu'elle.

- Salut, dit-il. Je m'appelle Ron. Ron Weasley.

- Morgane Strange, dit elle sans grande conviction.

Ron se poussa pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, et aux yeux noisette.

- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor. En quelle maison es tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu dans notre salle commune.

Morgane soupira. Elle allait donc y avoir droit toute la journée. Quelle importance de savoir en quelle maison était elle.

- Mais arrête Mione, laisse la respirer un peu, elle vient à peine d'arriver ! s'exclama Ron

Une dispute éclata alors entre les deux, et Morgane leva les yeux au ciel. Le garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs jais en désordre s'approcha d'elle, et lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on finit par s'y habituer. Au fait moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

Morgane sourit. Il paraissait gentil, et tout en lui, lui inspirait confiance.

- Tu veux qu'on aille discuter avec Ginny, et Fred et George, dans la chambre ? Histoire de faire connaissance ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Morgane.

Elle suivit Harry, Ginny et Fred et George dans la pièce d'a coté sans prêter attention aux dispute des deux autres.

-Alors, tu es nouvelle ? Lança Harry

- Oui

- Eh, tu étais dans quelle école avant ?

- Eu, hésita Morgane, aucune en fait

Sa réponse fut suivie par un long silence qui s'installa dans la pièce.

- Tu es une née moldue ? demanda gentiment Hermione

- Non, répondit Morgane, je ne suis pas une des ces personnes inférieures

- Mes parents sont moldus, et ils ne sont pas pour autant des êtres inférieurs, rétorqua Hermione, piquée au vif

- Peut être pas tes parents, consentit Morgane sans grande conviction, mais, les autres le sont.

- Comment peux tu porter un jugement sur une espèce entière ?

- Je connais assez ces personnes pour savoir que ce ne sont que des monstres

Personne ne lui répondit. Nul doute que tous avaient compris que Morgane avait vécu des moments difficiles infligés par les moldus pour qu'elle éprouve une telle haine à leur égard.

- Et, tu comptes aller dans quelle maison ? demanda Fred

- Oh, eu, je ne sais pas. Vous savez, je viens d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière, alors j'ignore encore pas mal de choses.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes parents ? demanda Ron, la curiosité l'ayant éveillé

- Parce que je n'ai pas de parents, lâcha Morgane

- Désolé, dit précipitamment Ron

Morgane haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

- Au moins, ça nous fait un point commun, dit Harry avec amertume. Moi aussi je suis orphelin

- Oh, dit Morgane. Désolée

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura Harry. Bon alors, si tu veux on peut t'expliquer deux, trois choses sur Poudlard

Tous s'assirent par terre, et sur quelques poufs qui traînaient çà et là.

- Bon, alors, c'est quoi une maison ?

- Et bien en fait, commença à expliquer Hermione, Poudlard a été fondé il y a des millénaires par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Ron se mit à marmonner quelque chose comme quoi Hermione allait leur réciter toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Donc, reprit Hermione, chez les Gryffondor, ce sont les courageux, chez les Serdaigle, les travailleurs, chez les Poufsouffle, les loyaux et chez les Serpentard, les rusés et puissants.

A chaque début d'année, il y a une répartition, ou le choipeau magique décide de la maison où il va t'envoyer. Tu y restes pendant toute sa scolarité.

- D'accord, et c'est quoi ce choipeau magique ?

- Ah, répondit cette fois ci Harry, t'inquiètes pas. C'est un chapeau magique qui parle, et qui lit dans ton esprit pour voir à quelle maison tu appartiens.

- Ok, dit Morgane

- Tu as d'autres questions, demanda Hermione en souriant

- Eu, oui, plein en fait. C'est quoi, l'ordre du Phoenix ?

- L'ordre ? demanda soudainement Ron. Maman ne nous a jamais laissé assister aux réunions. Ils pensent tous qu'on est trop jeunes pour combattre vous savez qui !

- C'est qui ce vous savez qui ?

- Non, dit Ron, tu ne sais pas qui il est

- Ben non, réfléchis, Ron, dit Ginny exaspérée. Elle est nouvelle, c'est normal qu'elle ne sache pas.

- En fait, il se fait appelé Voldemort, dit Harry, sans prêter attention aux airs scandalisés de Ron et Hermione. C'est un mage noir qui tue tout le monde et veut voir le monde sorcier à ses pieds.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, fit remarquer Morgane

- On se connaît plus ou moins, admit il. On a eu quelques petites confrontations depuis mes uns ans.

- Tes un an ? Souffla Morgane abasourdie

- Oui, disons qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur. C'est lui qui a tué mes parents.

- Oh, je suis désolée

- Non, ne le sois pas, à moins que tu sois un mangemort

- C'est quoi un mangemort ? demanda Morgane curieuse

- C'est un sorcier qui travaille pour Voldemort

- D'accord. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, il y a un terrible mage noir, Voldemort, qui a ses mangemorts et qui ne t'aime pas et a tué tes parents

Harry acquiesça.

- Mais pour est ce qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

- Eu, en fait, c'est un peu long à expliquer. Quand j'ai eu un an, Voldemort est venu chez moi, a tué mon père, puis ma mère, et ensuite il a voulu me tuer, mais le sort qu'il m'a lancé s'est retourné contre lui. Et jusqu'à cet été, tout le monde le croyait mort, mais il est revenu.

Mes parents avaient souvent lutté contre lui.

- D'accord, il t'en veut parce que tu l'as détruit, et il a tué tes parents. Mais toi, pourquoi voulait-il te tuer à un an ? Tu n'étais certainement pas une menace pour lui ?

Harry parut déconcerté face à la logique de Morgane. Elle ignorait tout de lui, mais venait pourtant d'émettre une hypothèse intéressante.

Et si Voldemort avait vu en lui quelque chose de menaçant pour son règne ? Dumbledore lui cachait des choses, importantes.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il fut surpris d'entendre un léger cri dans les escaliers.

-Morgane, ma chérie, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te parler. Tu veux bien descendre.

Morgane jeta un bref coup d'œil aux autres avant de descendre quatre à quatre les marches.

Elle se retrouva face à une horde de sorciers qui s'empressaient de quitter les lieux. Elle attendit qu'ils finissent de partir, pour rentrer prudemment dans la pièce.

- Non, hurla Sirius, il a le droit de savoir autant que les autres ! Et vous savez aussi bien que moi, que sa présence parmi nous est dangereuse !

- Je ne crois pas Sirius, et je te demande de te calmer. Morgane n'est pas un danger pour nous, au contraire, elle nous sera bien utile le moment venu.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient remarqué la présence de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas manqué un mot de leur conversation. Elle fit néanmoins mine de n'avoir rien entendu et d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Professeur Dumbledore

Celui-ci et Sirius se retournèrent, et Dumbledore blanchit considérablement tandis que Sirius baissa les yeux au sol.

- Morgane, depuis quand es tu là ?

- Oh, je viens à peine d'arriver, sourit-elle

Dumbledore sourit à son tour. Heureusement, la gamine n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'avait dit lui et Sirius.

- Je te présente Sirius, annonça-t-il joyeusement

Morgane continua sa comédie. Elle lui fit un sourire agréable qui fit rire Sirius.

- Bien, nous allons discuter de ton enseignement magique

- Je vous écoute, annonça-t-elle

- Alors, j'ai réalisé à l'aide du professeur Rogue et moi-même un emploi du temps pour les deux mois à venir.

_Lundi :_

_8-10 : Potions_

_10-12 : Défense contre les forces du mal_

_12-13 : Pause_

_13-15 : Runes_

_15-17 : Histoire de la magie_

_17-19 : Métamorphose_

_Mardi : _

_8-10 : Enchantements_

_10-11 : Divination_

_11-12 : Créatures magiques_

_12-13 : Pause_

_13-15 : Botanique_

_15-17 : Potions_

_17-19 : Histoire de la magie_

_Mercredi :_

_8-10 : Métamorphose_

_10-12 : Défense contre les forces du mal_

_12-13 : Pause_

_13-14 : Runes_

_14-15 : Divination_

_15-16 : Créatures magiques_

_16-18 : Cours de vol_

_18-20 : Occlumencie et léglimencie_

_Jeudi :_

_8-10 : Potions_

_10-12 : Défense contre les forces du mal_

_12-13 : Pause_

_13-15 : Cours de vol_

_15-16 : Créatures magiques_

_16-18 : Enchantements_

_18-19 : Histoire de la magie_

_Vendredi : _

_8-9 : Runes_

_9-11 : Occlumencie et léglimencie_

_11-12 : Métamorphose_

_12-13 : Pause _

_13-15 : Test écrits_

_15-17 : Application_

_17-19 : Consultation ouvrages_

Et bien, la semaine n'allait pas être de tous repos. Le samedi et le dimanche étaient libres pour qu'elle puisse réaliser tous les devoirs qu'allaient lui donner ses professeurs.

- Tu suivras les cours de potions, d'occlumencie et de léglimencie avec le professeur Rogue. Le professeur Macgonagall t'enseignera la métamorphose, Sirius, la défense contre les forces du mal, et je t'enseignerais les enchantements.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de la magie et les runes, j'ai chargé mademoiselle Granger de te l'apprendre, et monsieur Potter en fera de même pour le vol. Et je demanderai à Andrew de t'enseigner le soin aux créatures magiques et la botanique.

Morgane acquiesça. Elle savait d'avance que l'été serait assez mouvementé.

- Bien, tu commenceras ton apprentissage dès demain. Tu auras des devoirs en plus de ceux de vacances que tu auras à faire pour la rentrée, sous peine de retenue.

Bon, je dois te laisser. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, laissant Morgane seule, en train de relire son emploi du temps.

Bientôt, tout le monde s'assit autour de la table pour prendre le dîner, et Morgane se retrouva coincée entre un homme dont elle ignorait le nom, et le fameux Sirius.

- Alors Black, dit l'homme. Tu n'en as pas assez de te comporter en chien galeux qui attend sa gamelle

- Et toi Rogue, tu ne veut pas aller faire joujou avec ta panoplie du parfait chimiste pour ton maître ?!

Rogue et Sirius continuèrent ainsi à s'envoyer des pics pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Morgane, au bord de la crise de nerfs, finisse par éclater.

- Mais bon sang, vous allez arrêter de vous disputer comme çà ! Je ne vous connais même pas et j'en ai déjà ras le bol de vous deux. Vous (en se tournant vers Rogue), vous allez arrêter de le traiter comme un moins que rien, et vous (se tournant vers Sirius), arrêtez de le traiter comme le mal incarné !hurla Morgane

Sur ce, Morgane sortit, laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans la pièce. Elle retourna dans le hall, et monta les escaliers, ignorant les cris qui provenaient de nulle part.

Soudain, les cris s'arrêtèrent, et Morgane se retrouva face un tableau recouvert d'un rideau qu'elle tira, précautionneusement.

C'était le portrait d'une femme, vêtue d'une robe noir, au teint pâle, et aux cheveux ternis.

- Bonjour jeune fille, fit elle

Morgane crut devenir folle. Le tableau bougeait, enfin il parlait. En somme ce n'était pas si étonnant compte tenu du fait de tout ce qu'elle avait découvert en une journée.

- Tu as un cœur étonnement pur, en revanche je sens le mal grandir en toi, tout comme la haine ! Tu ferais une très bonne servante pour seigneur des ténèbres. Tu es puissante, très puissante, comme lui.

Morgane eut un hoquet de stupeur et recula d'un pas.

- Oh, oui, tu es l'incarnation du mal et du bien à la fois, mais le mal triomphe toujours. Quoique tu fasses, tu ne lui échapperas pas. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. Tu appartiens au seigneur des ténèbres, annonça la mère de Sirius avec sourire.

**Voilà le fameux chapitre 3**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**Je n'ai pas encore débuté l'écriture du chapitre 4 et j'ignore quelle sera la suite de k'histoire.**

**Jugement ? Verdict ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis négatifs et positifs, et vos suggestions si vous en avez !**

**Votre fidèle Kimberly du 31**


End file.
